YOU BIT OFF MAII TITTAY
by SexxiiCullen
Summary: This scene takes place during a sensual moment between the Southern darling Sookie and her vampire lover, however, this moment goes horrendously wrong. Rated M for adult content, cum and join us!
1. MARGOOO!

I was in my car driving over to my new boyfriend's house, his name was William Compton and he loved me, Sookie Stackhouse. He was the first man I have ever been with, and I have been aching for him since the last time that we made sweet glorious love. I moaned in my car as I remembered how he pounded into my sweet core and as my nub shook with the pleasure he was giving me. I snapped back as I pulled up to his driveway, through our blood bond he knew what I was feeling. He rushed out of his house and enveloped me in a deep kiss. As our tongues wrestled for dominance we stumbled into his house and collapsed onto the floor, our passion not letting us venture further.

"I've wanted this for a long time Sookie" he said in a seductive manner. He pushed me on my back and began to rip my clothing off slowly, building anticipation. He began to undress and I took his beautiful physique in, studying every curvature of his body. He pushed me on the floor and began kissing down the center of my body. I let out a gentle sigh of pleasure as pulses radiated down my abdomen. I thrusted upward looking for any source of friction, but he pushed my pelvis down, continuing to slowly kiss me. He finally made his way to my throbbing clit, and took it in, making small and fast circles around his tongue. He began to moan and the vibrations only intensified my satisfaction.

" I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!" I said, as a began to mindlessly hump his face. I needed this so bad and nothing could change that, I couldn't take anymore cold showers to stiffen this feeling. I need him hard and fast in my pulsating vagina, it was engorged with my love cum, and it was only for him. He knew this as his fangs popped out of his mouth and he ripped off his underwear and my bra. What was just a hard bulge in his underpants became a glorious cock, a cock that was destined to be inside of me and for me to lick clean of my juices. My sweet, sweet, southern girl juices- like sweet molasses tea. I flipped him over onto his back and I kissed his nipples and massaged them with my tongue, he moaned sweet words to me as I did this, and soon enough I was on my back. He repeated the same process to me, except with more urgency, his true vampire nature came out.

He then plunged his cold hard vampire cock deep inside my sweet nectar vagina. He pulsed in and out of me faster than I could sense. He used his left hand to furiously rub my clit with all the force he had in him. He paused for a moment to switch positions, and soon we were both upright, me sitting in his lap as he thrusted angrily upward. We fucked like wild zoo apes and began to uncontrollably grunt like angry goats. I slammed into his cock for deeper penetration, slapping against his rock hard thigh each time. "Sookeh, Sookeh, Sookeh" he began to instinctually chant out my name, as if it was a mating call. I could feel an orgasm rumbling within the deep depths of my sweet velveteen peach and Bill could sense this. "You. Will. Not. Cum. Until. I. Allow. You!" he angrily sneered each word between heavy breathes. I could feel his hard member tighten wanting to release his load of sweet honey inside me. I was preparing for his expected bite on my tender neck, but he began to nibble on a new part of my body.

This new part of my body was my sweet and full C cup breasts, they were perfect in every sense of the word, just as a sweet Southern girl should be. "I want to taste every inch of you, and I was to start here! WITH YOUR NIPPLES MY SWEET CHERRY!" he moaned to me. With his fangs fully extended he plunged his fangs into my breasts sucking and sucking and finally biting as hard as he could; I paused for a moment, sensing that something was different .I looked down and I noticed that my left nipple was no longer there. "MY NIPPLE, YOU ATE MY NIPPLE! I GOT NO MOAR NIIPLES DAR BILLIE PIE, YOU ATE MY MOTHER FUCKING NIPPLE." I looked up at him in shock, seeing my sweet pink nipple hang out of his mouth, he gave me his beautiful crooked smile and said "Mhmmmm, your nipple tastes like pecan pie. AND I LIKE PECAN PIE YOU DIRT CHEATING WHORE, YOU AINT ALLOWED TO BE CUMMING!1!11!" All of a sudden blood rushed out of the hole that used to my nipple and Bill went into a frenzy, sucking up all of my blood (which vampires can never get enough of). "YOU ARE MINE, DO YOU HEAR? YOU ARE MY SWEET PIE, AND ONLY MY COCK AND THIS BIG. RED. DILDO. CAN BE INSIDE OF YOU!" It was at this point that Bill magically extracted a BIG. RED. DILDO. From behind his back.

"NO BILLZOARS I WANT MY TITTAY BACK!". But it was too late, he ate the perky delicious nipple and began to eat the rest of my tittay. He then shoved the BIG. RED. DILDO up my tiny puckered asshole. "NOOOOO BILLZOARS DAT HURTZZZZ!111" I shouted. He began to use all his vampire strength and my asshole began to expand until he was up to his elbow in my bowels.

"YEAAAH" Bill shouted "YEAAAAAHHH TAKE IT BITCCCHH, YOU IS BEIN ASS PWNED LIKE A N00B". I began to cry, not because of the pain, but my perfect tittay, or as I called it, Margo, had left my body. Soon I began to sense something, another presence in the room, I let down my wall to hear everything within a five mile radius.

"….Sookie?...Sookie?" I heard. "SOOKIE, HELP ME, IT'S MARGO, YOUR TITTAY".

"MARGO!" I Screamed, "MARGO, YOU'RE ALIIVEEEEE!".

"YES SOOOKAAAAY, I AM TRAPPED INSIDE OF THIS MOTHER FUCKING VAMP! SAVE MEEEEEE!"

"MARGO, MARGO I LOVEEEE YOU, I LOVEEE YOU MOAR THAN I CULD EVA LUV BILLZOAARSSS!1!1!111"

"THEN YOU MUST KILL HIM, KILL HIM AND RECOVER ME FROM HIS GLOP!"

"YES MARGO, ANYTHING FOR YOU!" With this que, I removed the BIG. RED. DILDO. From my ass, "BILL, NO MOAR AS FUCKING U LOOOSAR!" I grabbed a stake that just so happened to be nearby and I plunged it into Bill, into my lover. He disintegrated right before my eyes, but luckily, Margo was the ruins of my former lover.

"SOOKIE, YOU HAVE SAVED ME, NOW QUICK! WITH BILL'S BLOOD REATTATCH ME TO YOUR SWEET BEAUTIFUL BOSOM!" I did just that, and Margo was where she belonged once again.


	2. ZOMG ARSE

I am a sweet velveteen peach. A sweet nectar scented strawberry. A honey bee's sweet, sweet desire. I chanted these words as I drove over to my new boyfriend's house, the house of a blonde Viking. His name was Eric, and I knew that today I would have sex with him for the first time. We had gone out for a while, and my fairy-blooded pussy needed his blonde haired deck. His sweet deck which I imagined would shake as I kneeled down to it and would open my mouth and thrust it into me. His vampire blood would make the sex so incredible, and I bet that he, unlike my last boyfriend, would make sure maii nipples remain intact. My sweet southern pink puckered nippales which I named Margo and Cher.

I was shaken from my daydream by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I got off the couch and covered the velveteen peach juice I had left with a blanket. I was so wet. I was pouring sweet liquid from my pink palace. I arrived at the door and opened it and within seconds I was on the floor, my clothing being torn off, and Eric on top of me. He began thrusting furiously on top of me, seizing like a jack rabbit. I moaned loudly but was cut off by the sound of a vase crashing. "What was that?" I asked, but Eric was too far pre occupied to answer.

"Sookehhh, Sookeeehh, Sooooookeeehhh" I heard, in the backround. The sound was distinctively of Bill's voice, except he was dead. How could I hear his voice if he was dead? Soon a white figure appeared next to me and Eric. The figure was transparent and ghastly white, I looked up close and it was Bill! " BUTTFUCK MEH BITCHEZZZ!11" he said loudly. "BUTTFUCK MY DECK NAO! SO HARD I POOP OUT MY STOMACHE!" Eric smiled and began to move toward bill, directing him to bend over the couch.

I sat up from my position on the ground, amazed that Bill was here, when I saw him in his ghostly white figure all of my love for him rushed back into my pusseh. Eric continued to go over to Bill and in a quick vampire-like fashion he pushed Bill down and gave him the most ferocious rim job I have ever seen. "Bill, I'm glad you're back, after all, I need to punish you for what you did to Margo…" I smiled and winked at him to tell him that this will be the fun kind of punishment, the kind that he would never want to end. "Oh Soookeeeeeeh," Bill said, as Bill climaxed from Eric's rim job, Eric came over to me and gave me the deepest French-kiss he has ever gave me. I loved the taste of Bill on Eric's tongue.

I felt myself begin to rise off the floor. I felt Bill's ghostly tongue begin to trace its way along my pussy, pouring liquids like a waterfall. Soon he penetrated me with one of his ghostly arms, punching it violently into me until I could feel it in my uterus, my stomach, my ribcage. He then punched another in, until both of his arms were shoulder deep inside. I could feel my vaginal walls begin to rip WITH PLEASURE. He then began to climb into the gaping hole he made and sat inside me, wiggling around in my torso. To add lubrication he threw up plasma all inside, and soon a pool began to form on the carpet, a mixture of cum, blood, and Bill's last lunch of hotdogs and a random mans penis. He then knocked on my rib cage, telling me to let him out. I then gave birth to Bill, and as I pushed him out of my torn insides, he turned human, and took one of my ovaries as a trophy.

All of a sudden I felt myself begin to have a bowel movement, except I was not shitting out normal feces. While Bill had been busy entering my vagina and while I was giving birth to him, Eric decided to leave me a present in my ARSE. I pushed and pushed until a dead raccoon finally left my pink puckered woman box, it was covered in dried cum and along with it came some old sex toys that had fallen up there. The pleasure of pushing it out made me want to have another foreign object stuck up there, and I knew just the thing: Eric's head. I looked at Eric, who was waiting for my response to his little gift. "OH MAII GAWD ERIC, I LUV YOUR GIFT, NOW LEMME GET CHOUR HEAD." He knew exactly what I meant, and just like Bill had done to my vagina, Eric now entered me from behind.

He began to thrust inside me, murmuring loudly in an ancient language I could only assume used to be his native tongue. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to chant louder and louder, until he was screaming at the top of his lungs. I heard Bill and Eric both scream, and felt something open inside me. I soon found out, my anus was actually a worm hole. Eric bent in half at his pelvis until he was completely folded over, and sucked in. Bill followed and soon my furniture, my house, and my town was sucked into my arse. I saw Jason and talked to him for brief moment before he was sucked in as well. Soon random people I had never seen before were being sucked in, then the Great Wall of China, the Statue of Liberty, and the Eiffel Tower were being sucked in. The world had just gone in my ass.


	3. The Second Big Bang

"BILL? ERIK? GUIZE? COME OUT!" Iscreeched into the empty nothingness that used to be the world before it went up and through my tight fairy asshole.

"No one is gonna hear you Soooookeh. We're all you have left now Sookeh. Just Cher and I, Margo, your sweet little fairy tittays." Margo exclaimed in that way that tittays usually speak in.

"OH NOOOOO!" How could this happen to me? How could my sexy vampires disappear into my tight and fit body? As I was pondering this question I felt a quivering in my tiny tan stomach- the kind I usually get after one too many spicy bean burritos. I screamed out into the void as I began to feel extreme pain when suddenly a toilet appeared.

"OH NOOOES, NOT A TOILET BEBEHHH!" Even while I was in extreme pain I felt a tightening in my juicy peach loins- a stirring that made my nipples pucker and cause Margo and Cher to scream out in ecstasy.

"SOOKEEEH, TOUCH US SOOKIEH!" They screamed out in perfect unison as I started to rub my tan thighs together. I hesitantly began to pull and twist on my love knobs and felt an unraveling in my sugary center. All the while I felt my puckered chocolate hole sear up in pain and prepare for a large delivery- it all suddenly came to a zenith and I screamed as I delivered a giant red dildo.

"YES!" I screamed out into the nothingness and I took the dildo and sat on it eagerly, all the while still perched atop the porcelain throne. The juices leaked out of my perfect fairy vagina as I rode the dildo still covered in my internal excretions.

"TOUCH US SOOKEEEH, MAKE US FEEL GOOOOOOD!" Margo screamed out at the top of her little nipple lungs as I hurriedly massaged my tiny love nuggets. I felt an unraveling in my stomach and I had an extreme orgasm as suddenly my body released what it was holding inside.

"WOOOHHAAAAAHAAHHHHHH YEEEESSS UUHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I released all my sugary love juices and excreted the world through a sound barrier breaking fart on the porcelain throne. I received the greatest double penetration ever known to man as I pushed the Universe out of my body. The world pooled out from beneath me and as everyone flew past me I noticed they were covered in a wonderful shade of brown and they just had the sweetest smell too. Like a dead cow and Eric's and Bill's semen. Once Bill came out though I forgot everything else that was rushing past me.

"Bill is that yoooou?" I say with my sweet southern fairy akcent. Bill had brown and white all over him and it made him look slightly human. "Oh mai gawd Bill are you human?"

"What are you talking about my sweet peach blossom? Of course I'm not. Look." Bill tried to pull his fangs out but couldn't. Oh mai gawd. My honey suckle chocolate covered bosom turned him into a human! I couldn't contain my joy so some love juices squirted out and hit him in the face.

"Mmmmmm." Bill exclaimed as he licked his lips that were covered with my succulent honey juices. I couldn't believe my vibrant blue eyes as I looked upon this human god and it was only when Eric came from behind me and pulled on Margo that I snapped out of my reverie.

"ERIC!" I shouted as I looked upon this second god- his golden blond locks temporarily brown.

"OH SOOKEH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHEN I WAS INSIDE OF YOUR BODEH!" Eric said seductively with a fang peeking out from below his upper lip. I didn't have any time to wonder why Bill was human and Eric not since his tongue was suddenly inside of my pink and wet mouth. I hummed out in pleasure and when I moved away to catch my breath I noticed the rest of the town begin to rub each other in one large group.

I grasped both Bill and Eric by their wrists and lead them to the center of the large circle and I wrapped my tiny feminine wrist around Bill's member and caressed Eric's chest. I started to do what we fairies do best – giving sweet succulent love. I brought Eric closer to me and started to lick his hair chest, playing around with his hairs with my tongue. All the while I started to pick up speed on Bill's growing cock. Eric moaned as he grasped one of my tittays, fondling it between his fingers, slipping my nipple from finger to finger. Bill's moaning grew louder as one of the towns people slammed their juicy cock into Bill's chocolate pudding chamber.

When Eric saw what was happening to Bill he forcefully threw me on the ground and shoved his massive dick into my tight candy factory.

"Unf, Sookay you're so tight. Who needs lube when your pussay creates all the honey suckle we need?" Eric gasped between breaths as he sped up, thrusting into me as if he hadn't had sex in 1,000 years. My moans escaped me as I climaxed time after time but my moans were muffled by someone's cock. Who's cock sookeh? You ask? Well I knew that cock from anywhere and it was Bill's massively thick cock that was being slammed down my throat over and over again.

"OHHHH ERIC STROKE USSSS STROKE USS!" Margo and Cher screamed, their voices just barely being heard over the moans and grunts of everyone else in the love circle. Eric quickly complied and with that last gesture I had an Earth-shattering orgasm that created a domino effect and caused everybody in the pile of human bodies to shout out at once and have one final orgasm.

I relaxed, finally satiated as a portal opened up in the field with a blindingly white light and one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen stepped out and said one single word: "Sookeeeeeh."


End file.
